


Stargazing

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hunk and Shay watch the stars.[Prompt 8: stargazing]





	Stargazing

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” Shay says, her head tilted backwards as she stares at the night sky.

“Yeah, it is,” Hunk says, trying not to think about how Shay has spent her whole life underground, and had never seen before, let alone the stars at night. “If we were on Earth, I could tell you some of the constellations, but I don’t know any of these.”

“It isn’t important,” Shay says, and she squeezes his hand. “They are beautiful regardless. Thank you for this, Hunk.”

Hunk leans against his friend, and she puts her arm around him. “It’s nothing.”


End file.
